cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Wright
Robin Wright (1966 - ) a.k.a Robin Wright Penn (largely before divorce) Film Deaths *''Forrest Gump'' (1994) [Jenny Curran]: Dies of what is implied to be an AIDS-related illness (off-screen); we only see a scene of Tom Hanks sitting at her bedside, followed by a scene of Tom standing at her grave. *''The Singing Detective'' (2003) [Nicola Dark / Nina / Blonde]: Playing a triple role, she dies twice: (1) "Nina" is drowned in a hotel-room bathtub by Adrien Brody and Jon Polito, in Robert Downey Jr.'s detective story sequences. (2) "The Blonde" is shot by Robert in a hallucination sequence; we only see Robert burst out of the closet firing repeatedly. ("Nicola," her only character that exists in reality, survives the movie.) *''A Christmas Carol [[A Christmas Carol (2009; animated)|(Disney's A Christmas Carol)'' ''']](2009; animated)' [''Fan / Belle]: Voicing a dual role, "Fan" dies in childbirth (off-screen) several years before the story begins; she appears in a flashback when Scrooge (voiced by Jim Carrey) is shown his past. ("Belle" survives the movie.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Conspirator'' (2010) [Mary Surratt]: Executed by hanging, along with Norman Reedus, John Michael Weatherly and Marcus Hester. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Wonder Woman (2017) '[General Antiope]: Shot when she dives in front of a bullet fired by a German soldier to save her niece Gal Gadot; she dies shortly after speaking to Gal. (note: Robin reprised her role as General Antiope in a flashback sequence in '''Justice League). *''Blade Runner 2049 (2017) ''[Lieutenant Joshi]: Slashed by Sylvia Hoeks after Robin refuses to tell Sylvia where is Ryan Gosling as Sylvia confront Robin; Sylvia uses then Robin's body to access her computer's facial ID scanner, before dropping it to the floor. *''Glass (2019) ''[Audrey Dunn]: Dies (off screen) of leukimia in the time between this film and Unbreakable; although Wright isn't in the film, her death is confirmed in discussion between Spencer Treat Clark and Sarah Paulson. Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by leukemia TV Deaths * None Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Dane Witherspoon *Ex-Mrs. Sean Penn Gallery robinwrightdead.png|Robin Wright in Wonder Woman jenny-deathbed.jpg|Robin Wright just before her off-screen death in Forrest Gump robinwrightbladerunner2049.jpg|Robin Wright (with Sylvia Hoeks) in Blade Runner 2049 Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1966 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by childbirth Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:War Stars Category:History Stars Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Teen actors and actresses Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in Denis Villeneuve Movies Category:People who died in Blade Runner Movies Category:House of Cards Cast Members Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Blade Runner Cast Members Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Biography Stars Category:Wonder Woman Cast Members Category:Animated death scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in M. Night Shyamalan Movies Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners